


Cover art for "Conjugal Visits"

by avictoriangirl



Series: The Associates Covers [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mob Boss Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/148599179229/cover-for-conjugal-visits-by-pangeasplits">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Conjugal Visits"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conjugal Visits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669381) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/148599179229/cover-for-conjugal-visits-by-pangeasplits).


End file.
